Love's First Kiss
by Marysia Amethyst
Summary: Rogue and Gambit story with 3 different endings, endings available on www.marysia.com


  
The X-Men are copyright to Marvel Comics. Amethyst is copyright to me.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------   
Love's First Kiss   
by Lady Amethyst Spring 1995   
  
It was a warm night and Rogue stood against an old oak looking up at the moon.   
She was of course avoiding Remy who had been bugging her all day to go out   
tonight. She just wasn't in the mood for fending off his pointless advances for   
the umpteenth time. The guy sure had a selective memory, didn't he remember what   
had happened when Morph tricked him into kissing her? She sighed and scuffed the   
grass with her foot.   
  
"Hey, chere. What'ya doin out in the dark? " "Just lookin' at the moon Remy,   
takin some time for myself. " She wondered if he would take the hint. He didn't.   
"Or maybe you were just hopin' I'd come out and find you. What say you and I use   
this opportunity," he stepped closer, "to get to know each other a little   
better? " He moved in to kiss her.   
  
"God damn it Remy!" She pulled away." Whyn't you ever quit. You know I can't   
kiss you. Why d'you keep pushin' me like this? "   
  
"I jus' want to make sure you know how I feel 'bout you chere. "   
  
"Oh Remy there are easier ways you know." She sighed. "Ah think its time we   
came to some sort of descision, sorted out once and for all what we mean to   
each other and what we're gonna do about it. "   
  
"Dere's nuthin' I'd like better chere. You know I love you. "   
  
"Ah know you do and ah love you." She reached up to his face with a gloved hand.   
"But until ah get my powers under control, if ah ever do, we can't have a normal   
relationship. An' if we're gonna have any sorta relationship you're gonna have   
ta quit tryin' ta do things you know we can't do. "   
  
"I know cherie, I know. Gambit will do his best an' if I promise t'behave will   
you come out with me? "   
  
"Course ah will."   
  
As instructed Remy had behaved himself, well as close to behaving as that cajun   
tom-cat could get, but Rogue had still felt uncomfortable. She almost missed his   
pointless advances, at least then she had known how to react to him, what to do.   
Lashing out sure was easier than talking.   
  
"Ah've had enough of bein' diff'rent," she said to herself. "It's time ah did   
somethin' about it." She straightened up resolved and then slouched back again.   
It was all very well to make a descision but what exactly was she supposed to   
do? She didn't want to lose her powers, she just wanted to be able to touch   
someone. Who do you ask when you don't know the answer?   
  
"The Professor, Beast..." she murmured. When you want something special,   
something complicated. "Forge!" she cried and leapt into the air. Within minutes   
she was a speck on the horizon.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Rogue flashed through the air in a streak of yellow and green. 'How come ah   
never thought of this before?' she asked herself. 'All ah need is some sort a   
power dampenin thing an surely that can't be so complicated. Guess ah've been so   
busy bein a martyr to mah fate that ah never thought about gettin it fixed.   
Especially since it would mean losin all mah powers ... but it wouldn't be   
permanent or nothin. Ah don't think.'   
  
Rogue came down to land in Washington in front of a door. She paused and then   
knocked confidently. The door was opened by Havok, Scotts' brother Alex.   
  
"Rogue? "   
  
"Ah've come to see Forge, is he around?" she asked peering down the hall. "He's   
here, through the back ..."   
  
Rogue took off down the hall and disappeared through a door.   
  
"Nice to see you too," Alex said to nothing.   
  
Forge was hunched over a desk fiddling inside a toaster of all things. She nearly   
chickened out and left but he turned and saw her. "Rogue, what are you doing   
here?"   
  
"Ah came to talk to you, to ask you a ... favour."   
  
"Really? Why don't you take a seat, would you like some tea?"   
  
"Uh, sure, thanks." Rogue sat down and fidgeted as Forge brewed some tea for them.   
  
"So tell me, how are the X-men ... how is Ororo?" His voice was slightly strained   
and his smile somewhat artificial.   
  
"They're ... she's fine."   
  
Forge sat down at the table. "So I presume you have finally found the courage to   
ask me if I can help you to control your runaway powers?"   
  
Rogue stared at him.   
  
"I have been expecting you to get round to it eventually."   
  
"Ah ... why didn't you just offer then?" she asked.   
  
"It is not always so simple Rogue," he answered. " People don't like it   
if you run around solving all their problems for them, sometimes they prefer to   
keep their problems and the benefits that go with them. "   
  
"Well ah've had enough of mah ... problem ... and ah do want you to do somethin'   
about it. If you can that is," she amended. "Can you?"   
  
"Yes. But it will not be without its price Rogue."   
  
"Ah know Forge, but ah have to try."   
  
"I have a dampening field I can modify to make specific to your powers but you   
must remember it will not be just your original powers that will be lost when it   
is turned on, the powers you gained from Ms Marvel will go to. Including your   
invulnerability and super strength. It may be difficult for you to adapt to this   
change. "   
  
"Ah can do it Forge, ah know ah can."   
  
"I'm sure you can. But you will have to stay here for a short while. A week to   
modify the device for you and another fortnight for observation of any after   
effects. Do you have the time to spare now?"   
  
"Ah'm not goin' ta wait any longer for this. Lets get started."   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
The Professor sat a moment at the phone. He was worried about this. Rogue's   
inability to control her powers been very hard for her but at the same time it   
had given her things too. A crutch to lean on, to blame for life's difficulties.   
A standoffishness, an excuse never to get too close. He doubted that she really   
understood how different her life would be after this. He knew what she   
expected. That she would run into Gambits arms and they would both live happily   
ever after, but no-one live's happily ever after,especially not mutants. It was   
going to be hard for Gambit too.   
  
"Professor?"   
  
"Gambit. Can I help you?"   
  
"Ain't no-one seen Rogue since last night. You know where she be?"   
  
"Yes she ... she called from DC."   
  
"Washington!" Gambit exclaimed. "What chere be doin' there?"   
  
"She has gone to see Forge. Apparantly he has designed a dampening field for   
her. To help her control her powers."   
  
"Control her powers. So she can touch!" Gambits face lit up. "I be goin' to   
Washington." Gambit turned to go.   
  
"Gambit wait." Gambit turned back. "She asked me to tell you not to come."   
  
"But..."   
  
"Let her get used to the idea before she sees you. This isn't going to be easy   
for her. Give her some space."   
  
Gambit looked indescisive for a moment, torn between ignoring logic as usual and   
knowing the Professor was right. Eventually he spoke, "I guess you be right   
Professor." He turned and left.   
  
-------------  
  
Rogue felt so tense she thought she might explode. Forge's lab was bright and   
cold and ... and absolutely terrifying. He and Beast, who had flown a few days   
ago to help out, were talking quietly at the other side of the room. She   
fingered the chain around her neck which held the transmitter for the field. The   
silver box on the table by her side controlled it. Beast came over to her.   
  
"Just relax Rogue," he said as he taped electrodes to her brow.   
  
"Easy for you to say fuzzball," she answered through clenched teeth.   
  
There was a knock at the door. "Come in Rahne," called Forge. "A'm no late am I   
Forge?" she said looking round the lab nervously. "No you're just in time. Take   
a seat and we'll start." He turned to Rogue. "Rahne has agreed to be our test   
subject on the first full run, if that's okay with you."   
  
"Sure," she smiled at Rahne who smiled back.   
  
"Then we shall begin. Dr McCoy?"   
  
"Certainly. This will feel very different from the previous runs Rogue. It will   
be much stronger, there may even be a little pain at first but don't worry about   
it. I will be monitoring you closely."   
  
Rogue nodded. "Ah'm ready."   
  
"Then switch it on."   
  
Rogue reached over to the silver box and flipped the switch. For a second there   
was nothing and she thought it hadn't worked. But as she turned to Forge to ask   
what was wrong she felt it. Momentarily every sense switched off and there was   
pain. Then she was back, weakness and nausea washed over her,for a moment she   
thought she might faint but she didn't. The nausea faded.   
  
"How do you feel Rogue?" inquired Beast.   
  
"Like ah jus' went through a tumble dryer," she moaned putting a hand to her   
head. "Is it always gonna feel like this?"   
  
"No. The effect will weaken as your body becomes used to the process. But let's   
be sure it has worked. Can you fly?"   
  
Rogue tried to rise out her seat to no avail. "They're gone! Ah can't do it,"   
she cried. She looked at Forge and then at Rahne.   
  
"Yes we'll try it now. Come on Rahne."   
  
Rahne stood nervously and Forge brought her over to Rogue. Rogue removed her   
gloves slowly and reaching out she grasped Rahne's out stretched hands. They   
stared apprehensively at each other, nothing happened. Rogue gasped.   
  
"It works! It really works!" She jumped to her feet and hugged Forge. "It   
works," she repeated.   
  
"So it seems," he smiled.   
  
------------  
  
Gambit was sitting on the front steps smoking a cigarette and staring into the   
distance. He heard the door behind him but ignored it.   
  
"You've been sulking about the mansion for the past week Gambit, what's wrong   
with you."   
  
"Ain't nuthin' wrong with me Drake."   
  
"Pull the other one LeBeau, you ought to be on top of the world. Doesn't Rogue   
come back soon?"   
  
Gambit sighed and flicked away his cigarette. "That's just it Bobby. I don't   
know if I'm ready to see Rogue." He paused, "At first I couldn't wait to see her   
but now I don't know. Its gon' change everyting. I been chasin' her so long I   
don' know if I want to catch her no more, maybe I never did."   
  
Bobby sat down on the step next to Gambit. "I can't say you surprise me. I've   
had my suspicions about your intentions before LeBeau. You play with her head   
and lie to her again and again."   
  
Gambit stood up defensively. "I never wanted to hurt her! I may have made some   
mistakes but I never ... never ..." The fight went out of him and he sat down   
again looking despondent. "Gambit has really messed up huh? You be right.   
Chere'd be happier if I'd left her alone from de start."   
  
Bobby reached out and put his hand on Gambits arm. "Look LeBeau, I shouldn't   
have said that. I may not think you've handled things very well but it's not up   
to me to judge and I'm sure you didn't do anything on purpose. You love Rogue   
and she loves you. I'm sure everything will work out just fine when she gets   
back."   
  
"I hope you be right Bobby, but Gambit got de feelin' you aint."   
  
They both stared out into the night.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Rogue had called the Professor last night to say that she and Beast would be   
back the next day around lunchtime. Jean and Ororo had arranged a welcome home   
dinner to celebrate her new found freedom. Gambit had slept badly and woken   
early and had been skulking ever since. It was one o'clock. Jubilee had been   
watching the driveway since 11.30am and was seriously ready to give up when   
Hank's jeep came down the drive.   
  
"They're here!" she hollered into the hall. She spotted Gambit on the stairs,   
"Hey LeBeau. put a smile on your face and come meet them."   
  
Most of the residents of the mansion gathered on the doorstep as the car pulled   
up. Rogue stepped out looking the same as ever except for a silver pendant about   
her throat and the absense of her gloves. She looked nervous.   
  
"Uh, hi guys," she said.   
  
Ororo stepped forward, "Welcome back Rogue, I trust all went well?"   
  
"Why don't ya see for yourself?" asked Rogue extending her hand.   
  
With only a slight hesitation Storm took it and when nothing happened she pulled   
Rogue into a quick hug and the rest of the team came closer calling out   
congratulations. They hustled her into the mansion and then faded away   
discretely leaving only her and Gambit in the sitting room.   
  
"Have ya not missed me Remy?" she asked, worried at his uncharacteristic   
silence. "Course I have Chere," he answered. But hid eyes didn't hold hers for   
long. She didn't notice and held out her hands to him. He took them gently, as   
if taking hold of a bubble he was deadly afraid would burst. Tipping her face up   
to his they kissed. Perhaps everything would be all right after all.   
  
----------  
  
Choose your own ending...  
  
A - the 'Happy' Ending  
B - the 'Official' Ending - leads into Comfort Me With Apples  
C - the 'Surprise' Ending 


End file.
